Synthetic Wasteland
by jh134
Summary: The Institute has fallen. In the aftermath, Detective Nick Valentine has decided to become a new man. After transferring into a Gen 3 Synth; he and the Sole Survivor, Nora, experience some new things together. Loosely based off the Fallout 4 story line with some embellishments. Romance story with possible smut in future ; ).
1. Chapter 1

* **Note to Readers* This is my first fanfic that I published. I have been writing these little blurbs off and on for several years just for my entertainment. It was suggested that I publish a few of them and see where that goes. Any reviews and/or critique is appreciated so thank you in advance! What follows is how I imagined what would happen if after the Institute fell, Nick Valentine decided to transfer into a new Synth body. How would he interact with the world and more importantly, how he would react with the Sole Survivor. I hope you enjoy this as much as I did!**

Chapter One: New Beginnings

"Nick? Nick, can you hear me?" Nora leaned over the prone figure in the memory lounger with anticipation. He wasn't moving, wasn't blinking…wasn't breathing. 'Something must have gone wrong!' She thought, panicking. She turned to Dr. Amari quickly, but her face showed no concern.

"It will take him a minute to adjust his systems accordingly" she began, "remember-he's never done this before." As Nora turned back to Nick she saw his eyes flicker to the left, then blink once or twice. She let out a heavy breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. At the sound, Nick glanced her way and smiled warmly.

"Well-good morning Doll," he drawled lazily, as if he had just woken up from a long nap. "What did I miss?" Nora narrowed her eyes and gave him a playful poke in the ribs.

"You scared me half to death! I thought you were never gonna come out of it!" Nick chuckled and winced as she poked him again.

"Careful darlin, don't go breaking my new body just yet." Nick stretched his arms above his head as Dr. Amari came round to face him with her clipboard in hand.

"How do you feel? Can you move your legs? Try stretching your fingers…How is your vision?" She bombarded him with close to a dozen or more questions as she inspected his systems for any defects. After about thirty minutes, she announced he was clear to leave. Nick got up out of the lounger and paced around the room. He stopped in front of his old body sitting slumped in a chair by the door. For a moment he just stood there-staring at the inert old synth no longer needed. Then he reached out and took his hat, placing it back on his head.

"Funny," he remarked. "I've been in this body so long, I thought leaving it would feel…I don't know…different." Nora came over to stand next to him, looking anxiously into his face. It had been two months since he had made the decision to transfer his consciousness into a Gen 3 Synth body. In the time since the Institute fell-he had expressed a desire to see and feel the world he had helped to liberate. Dr. Amari had been able to find a Caretaker willing to help Nick achieve this dream. The Synth body he now inhabited was an adult male around thirty years old. He had light-brown hair, almost a chestnut shade. He was tall, at least several inches taller than Nora; with tanned skin and a scruffy stubble beard. As Nora watched-Nick held out his hands to examine them closely; then he lifted his arms up and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Hehheh…I've always wondered what that felt like." He smoothed the palms of his hands across his upper arms. "Well…that's soft." Nora smiled and patted his shoulder affectionately.

"You're a new man Nick Valentine." He turned to her and grinned. Then he reached out to run his fingers through her hair and feel the exposed skin of her forearm. Nora froze-shocked but what felt like a bolt of electricity. She managed to keep her feel planted, but was finding it increasingly harder to breathe.

"Your hair and skin are just as soft…" Nick was saying wonderingly. "And you feel warm…that's incredible!" His hands continued to caress her skin and thread through her hair. Nora just stared up at him, unable and unwilling to break contact. Nick smiled, then quickly turned away to start peeling the coat and slacks off his old body. Nora stood for a moment watching, attempting to recover her composure.

"Nick-you know…we can get you some new clothes." She chided him as he continued to strip the old Synth.

"Why bother?" He asked distractedly. "Didn't need them then, won't need them now. Besides…I like my coat, it suits me." He had finished with his old clothing and now started to undo the buttons on his shirt and pants. Nora watched dry-mouthed as he pulled his shirt off his shoulders exposing a muscled torso and nicely-bronzed skin. She stared unashamedly for a moment-then felt her cheeks turn to scarlet flames as he casually removed his trousers. Nora couldn't stop herself from glancing at him standing before her naked-he really was glorious. Then she heard Dr. Amari cough pointedly and she quickly turned her back, thoroughly embarrassed. She heard Nick laugh nervously behind her.

"Um…sorry about that ladies. I've never had to consider…that…before." Nora cringed inwardly. 'Holy shit! I just stood there leering like a pervert!' She mentally smacked herself in the forehead. 'What the hell was that all about?'

"Well," she heard Nick begin, "unless Dr. Amari needs anything else from me-I'd like to go explore a bit." He had finished dressing and was adjusting his hat when Nora finally turned to him. Her heart was beating a little bit faster and her cheeks were still slightly molten. Dr. Amari crossed over to them and shook Nick's hand.

"Congratulations Mr. Valentine. And thank you, I'm sure X5-452 would have been proud to know he was helping another Synth start a new life." Nick smiled back at her then turned to Nora. She watched as his smile got somewhat warmer when he looked at her-and her insides seemed to melt.

"Ready to hit the road, partner?" Nora retrieved her pack and slung it over her shoulder. She holstered her pistol and brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Lead the way, Detective."


	2. Chapter 2

***Thank you for tuning in to my next chapter! I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I loved writing it!***

Nick stepped out into the streets of Goodneighbor in the early evening hours. The street lamps were slowly flickering to life and the smell of cooking meat hung in the air. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his cigarettes. He lit one distractedly and inhaled-coughing almost instantly. Nora shot him a worried look that turned to amusement as she slapped him on the back. After he was able to breathe again he smiled at her sheepishly.

"Never had real lungs before. This is gonna take some getting used to." He dropped the offending smoke and pocketed the rest. He heard Nora snigger beside him. He looked down at her-she was a little over five feet tall and looked deceptively small and inexperienced. But he had seen her take down more Raiders and Supermutants than he could count and he knew better. She used her appearance to her advantage. At first glance-enemies would see her as an easy target. How quickly they were proven wrong. She was a skilled fighter and deadly with her rifle. Years of training with the Minutemen, Railroad and Brotherhood had given her exceptional skills. He watched her auburn hair shine in the fading light and get blown about her shoulders by a faint breeze. She bit her lip to prevent herself from laughing at him too much more. The action made her look even more beautiful.

"I'll show you how sometime." She said, her face a brilliant smile. Nick couldn't help but stare a moment-she had always had the most amazing smile he had ever seen. Even after everything that had happened to her; after everything this fucked-up world had thrown her way-she could still smile like that. They had known eachother for several years now, and had been through so much. He was still amazed at how far she had come from the small, quiet woman who had walked into his office searching for her son. She was now a strong, powerful leader, a General, a good friend. She had spoken once of miracles but Nick never really believed they existed. Looking at her now though-he thought he finally knew what she was talking about.

"So-where should we go?" He asked, casually walking along and occasionally hopping on one foot. He was really enjoying the feeling of being-for lack of a better word-human. Nora shrugged and glanced around.

"Well-it's really too late to hit the road now. We might as well stay the night here. I hear there's a little party going down at the Third Rail...if you're interested.." he caught the excited gleam in her hazel eyes even though she had tried to seem nonchalant. He figured he would take the bait-knowing full well the party was meant for him. He had become rather a familiar part of Goodneighbor, and he could almost see Hancock's influence behind this.

"Sure-I mean...we could check it out. We have some time to spare." Nora grinned wide catching him off balace again and practically pulled him along down the street. As the sun set in the skyline of Goodneighbor-he could feel this was just the beginning of a wonderful new adventure.

* * *

The party down in the re-purposed subway station was already in full swing as they descended the steps to hoots and cheers. The large crowd that had gathered was already raucously drunk, and Nick wasn't the least bit surprised. He smiled warlmy at all his friends who had gathered to wish him well and thanked them for their congratulations. The sound of a loud cheer to his right made him turn in time to see an already drunk Hancock standing on the bar with a bottle of whiskey and a half-empty dispenser of Jet. Nick laughed as Hancock struggled to gain silence of the crowd so he could make a speech.

"Tonight we celebrate a good friend of the people! As well as one of the best men I've ever known! Tonight is for you Nick Valentine-raise your glasses and chems my fine collection of degenerates! TO NICK!" The crowd erupted into cheers once again and someone pushed a glass of whiskey into his hand. 'This should be interesting,' Nick thought-having never really tasted alcohol before. The crowd waited for him to raise his glass and he did-downing it in one gulp-then coughing up as the liquid burned his throat. Hancock nearly fell off the bar laughing.

"Looks like someone needs to teach this man how to drink! Nore-get him a beer would ya?!" The crowd laughed and they were both surged towards the bar and beers were doled out. Nick found that he enjoyed the taste of the beer much more than the whiskey, and continued to finish off one after another.

Nick watched as Nora sipped at her beer casually; engaging in conversation here and there. She chatted animatedely with Cait; and he watched with a growing smile as she laughed happily. For a few hours-people kept comng by and handing him drinks. He exchanged stories and downed shots with some of the locals, laughing and carrying on with the rest of them. He saw Hancock disappear up the steps with one of the young caravan guards. He had his arm around her shoulder and they were both stumbling drunk. Nick had never been drunk before, but he felt he was close to it now as his vision swam and his head felt heavy. Glancing around the bar he spotted Nora not far off; sitting on a stool and talking to a very drunk MacCready. Something in Nick's chest clenched as he watched the two of them; which made him think for a moment that he was malfunctioning. Then he watched he saw Nora laugh at something MacCready had said and slap him playfully on the arm. He watched the two of them together and it hit him like a ton of bricks. He had ehard of this feeling-but never before now had a reason to feel it. He realized he was jealous.

He began to make his way over to them, stumbling a bit and holding onto the bar for support. When he reached them Nora was smiling and patting MacCready affectionalely on his arm. He didn't like the way her hand lingered against him, or the way MacCready smiled back at her. The man wore a large grin as Nick approached and drunkingly winked at him.

"There's the man of the hour!" He clapped Nick on the back and laughed. "this is some night huh?" Nick tried to smle but couldn't help the glare he sent MacCready's way. Luckily-the young man hadn't noticed. But looking over at Nora, Nick could see that she had. She looked confused and he cleared his throat purposly.

"I think I'm gonna hit the hay, you got the key to the room?" While traveling-they had always shared a room, Nick never really needing to sleep. He really didn't think much of it, they had been friends for so long it didn't seem to matter. Besides, it would make Nora feel better to have someone close. Occasionally she would have these nightmares, and she would wake screaming out for Shaun or Nate. Nick would be right there, holding her and trying to calm her down and lull her back to sleep. They had gone away for a while; but with the recent death of her son in the institute the memories seem to flood back to her.

"What? Leaving so soon? C'mon-stay and have another drink!" MacCready turned to signal for another beer but Nick didn't take his eyes off Nora, afraid he might say or do something stupid. Nora seemed to read his thoughts and put her beer down on the counter.

"RJ-we can't get him too drunk on his first time out." She smiled cheerfully. "I think I might call it a night too. I'm getting kinda tired." She got up off her stool and gave the young man a hug and kiss on the cheek that made Nick fill with unintentional anger. Neither of his companions seemed to notice and MacCready just shrugged and grinned.

"Ah...ok. You two enjoy your night. See you in the morning beautiful. I'm sure we will have stuff to talk about." Again that wink-this time directed at Nora. Nick watched with intense dislike as she flushed pink and turned his way. Together they threaded their way through the crowd towards the stairs with many more congratulations and well wished along the way. But with what Nick had just seen-he was feeling far from happy.

 ***Oooo...the plot thickens...tune in next time for another installment of my little fantasy world involving everyone's favorite synth detective. Anyone ever watch an old black and white movie series called "The Thin Man"? You can't tell me it's a coincidence that the main character is a detective named Nick and his wife and partner in his adventures is named Nora...food for thought...***


	3. Chapter 3

***Apologies in advance if there are spelling errors in this chapter. I am unable to use my usual computer and am making do with my tablet. Please review and let me know what you think! Any feedback helps me write better and I like to hear your input!***

Nora struggled down the long hallway towards their room with a very intoxicated Nick. He was having a hard time walking straight and she had to keep pausing to re-adjust his weight on her shoulder. She silently thanked herself for not drinking too much tonight. She had figured Nick would get hammered and she would rather stay mostly sober to make sure he was ok. She fumbled with the key in the lock and kicked open the door.

"Nick..." she ground out. "Damn you're heavy. ok-you gotta help me here buddy, I can't carry you." Nick laughed and hiccuped loudly.

"This coming from the woman I've seen collecting all that junk we find out there in the wild? Besides...I'm walkin' just fine on my own doll." Nora groaned, this was gonna be fun. She thought back to all the times she and Nate had gone to BBQ's and dinner parties. She usually ended the night taking care of her drunk husband. Not that she minded much at the time. Before all this...she had never really been much of a drinker. It took the world ending for her to stray down that particular path to destruction.

She closed the door behind them with difficulty and staggered forward. She just had to get him a few more feet to the bed...her back ached and she started to lose her hold. As soon as she got to the edge of the mattress her arms gave way-and Nick fell onto the bed with a loud creak. She rubbed her upper arms gently, the burning in her muscles a little painful and sweat dripping from her brow. She helped him lift his legs onto the mattress and scooted him over some so she could lie down next to him. Nora propped herself up on her elbow and watched him for a moment. Suddenly he opened his eyes and turned his face to hers. He gave her a look that made her heart run wild and her insides turn to mush.

"There's something I've always wanted to try." He told her, and before she could say anything in return; Nick reached his hand up and touched her face gently. His cool fingers trailed her cheek and he casually brushed her fallen hair behind her ear. Nora reveled in the moment, feeling inside herself the embers of a long-forgotten fire begin to simmer and burn. She watched him quietly, then felt her breath catch in her throat as his hand cupped the back of her neck-pulling her close. She let herself be pulled down until their lips were just barely touching. Nora felt the electricity crackling between them and stared dreamily into his dark-chocolate eyes. In a daze-she closed the gap between them and brushed her mouth against his. Nora closed her eyes and parted her lips slightly to kiss him longingly. Fireworks erupted behind her eyelids as she felt the sweet fullness of his lips. Suddenly, Nick's hand fell away and Nora realized he wasn't kissing her back. She opened her eyes to see Nick lying there beneath her; eyes closed and sound asleep. Nora pulled back with a sigh and settled herself back down on the mattress. 'Well shit.' She thought disappointed, and reached over to turn off the gas lantern beside the bed.

* * *

Nick woke the next morning with his head on fire. He groaned and raised his hands to rub his eyes. A late-morning sun shone through the half-shuttered windows and he turned away from the light. Sitting across from him in an old wing-back chair was Nora. She had one leg crossed over the other and a sweet smile played across her lips.

"Good morning sunshine." She chirped. "How are you feeling?" Nick grimaced as he slowly sat up onto the edge of the bed; his head was spinning ansd it felt like someone was squeezing his skull with a vice. He lowered his head into his hands and took a few deep breaths. He could hear Nora snickering at him quietly. When he glanced up, she stopped abruptly and covered her mouth to try and hide her smile.

"So this is what you humans call a 'hangover'?" He silently cursed the Institute for creating synths that were almost perfect replicas of humans. While he enjoyed being able to eat and drink and feel; personally-he could do without this pain and discomfort. He watched as Nora's smile faded slightly and she looked down; fiddling with a torn piece of the upholstry on her chair.

"So...about last night...how much do you remember?" Nick frowned, his head may have been fuzzy-but he remembered everything. He was a synth after all. He took a moment to analyze her posture. She seemed uncomfortable...perhaps a little nervous. In that breif moment of silence she raised her face up to him. He saw an anxious look crease her features and he panicked. Maybe he had gone too far? He had heard that alcohol dulled one's inhibitions; and had seen it's effects multiple times. But when he had touched her face and tried to kiss her it had been because deep down he realized: he really wanted to. Although now that he watched the range of emotions play across her face he wondered if he had pushed his luck. They had been friends for years and had been through so much together. It was only recently he had started to feel more. Even before his new body, he found himself smiling more warmly towards her and missing her terribly when she wasn't around. With all of this he never stopped to think about whether or not she felt the same. What if she didn't? He wasn't looking forward to the uncomfortable conversation they would have to have if she didn't feel the same for him as he felt for her. What if he pretended he didn't remember? Maybe she would just chock it up to him being drunk and having fun.

He opened his mouth to speak and paused. Clearing his throat he forced a puzzled expression on his face and smiled.

"I remember getting embarrassingly drunk. You must have helped me back to the room...after that...nothing." He tried not to remember the warmth of her body next to his; or the way her soft skin felt beneath his hand. He had fallen asleep shortly after that, and he prayed silently he hadn't done anything to make her feel uncomfortable.

He held his breath and watched her face for any change. After the breifest of seconds her features softened and relaxed. He watched her smile quickly and sit forward in the chair.

"You did get pretty toasted. Perhaps next time we should pace ourselves, huh?" Her laugh came easy and he exhaled slowly. Maybe she didn't remember? He hadn't exactly been watching her all night; but he assumed she had been drinking quite a lot as well. He had seen her drink herself into a stupor on more than one occasion. Maybe it was best for now to just pretend it hadn't happened at all-while he figured out a way to broach the subject to her.

Nora stood abruptly and clapped her hands-causing him to flinch at the sound. "Sorry!" she whispered. "I was just thinking we should get you something to eat...it will help with the hangover. Then we can head on out to Diamond City afterwards. It's not too far off but it's nearly mid-day." She opened her pack and tossed a can of water his way. He barely managed to catch it before it clattered to the floor. "Drink up-you need to replace your fluids." He grinned at her as he popped the top.

"You're never gonna let me live this down are ya doll?" He asked teasingly, then chuckled at the look of mischief on her face.

 *** _Oooo...this girl taps her fingers together with glee_. Things are getting pretty interesting...I purposly made Nick a little dense in this chapter as he is still figuring out how to be human. Plus, I feel like this would be the way a guy who had never been in a relationship would react in a situation like this. Still-let me know what you think please!***


	4. Chapter 4

***Sorry it took so long to publish this chapter-I had the weekend off from work and was enjoying some time with family. Hope you enjoy this next installment-I think this is my favorite chapter of all as it deals with a lot of introspection from both Nick and Nora. Hope you enjoy!**

When they finally passed through the gates of Diamond City, Nora practically ran away from Nick explaining she had to run some errands and she would catch up with him later. On the way back, they had talked and laughed like everything was normal. Nora hadn't mentioned the knot forming in her stomach; or the fact that she couldn't get the previous night out of her mind. She needed time to be away from Nick, to try and sort things out without him distracting her.

'So he hadn't remembered the kiss,' she thought as she shoved open the door to her flat. She absentmindedly stripped off her armor and left it lay by the door. She had moved most of her belongings into the Diamond City location just a few years ago. The city was well guarded and centrally located for her as she always seemed to be in high demand. Her home was sparsely furnished-with most of her free space being given up to workbenches and containers to store various items found in the wastes. Tossing her pack onto her bed in the corner she tried to make sense of the events foremost on her mind. She should have just told him the truth-she knew she could trust him. Yet still she had that little nagging fear in the back of her mind. She wasn't sure if she was ready to put herself back out there just yet. In the years since Nate had died she had only fallen for one other person-and that had been a complete disaster. Sure, her and Preston had remained good friends but there was still an awkward feeling between them now and then. The relationship had only lasted a couple of weeks before they had both realized that their coming together had more to do with quelling a mutual feeling of loneliness than sparking an actual romance. The inevitable separation had left both parties internally bruised; and Nora was hesitant to allow herself to be hurt again. She was happy to hear about his recent engagement to Piper; and yet here she was still waiting for her turn.

Nora shuffled across her small house and flopped down on the old couch. A small cloud of dust poofed up from the cushions and she laughed to herself. She wasn't always home, and her flat was in desperate need of a sprucing up. She reached into old shopping crate by the side of the couch and pulled out a dusty bottle of Guinnett lager. She popped of the top, depositing the cap into a bag at her waist, and tipped the warm liquid into her mouth. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she felt the beer fill her empty stomach. She had told Nick she would meet up with him later for drinks and to plan out their next move. There was a settlement out West that needed some help bolstering their defenses; and Nick had more than a few cases piling up that he needed to tackle. As she finished off her beer and reached for another she decided she would have to talk to him sooner or later; might as well be tonight. She didn't think she could keep traveling with him and have these thoughts weighing down her shoulders. At least she could clear the air and put her mind at peace, regardless of his reaction.

She thought back to the feel of his lips against hers and blushed slightly. She had been aware enough to know what she was doing. She didn't kiss him because she was feeling tipsy; and especially not because she was lonely. She had kissed him because for the first time in what felt like ages; she had felt a genuine connection with someone she truly cared for and trusted. Her and Nick had been there for each other through so much-there was no one else she would rather have watching her back. As she sat there she realized the more she thought about it-the more she felt she could finally admit to herself that she had fallen in love with Nick. He was the first thing she thought about every morning. When they were apart she found herself thinking 'Nick would like that,' or 'I should tell Nick about this.' Maybe she was just being crazy and paranoid about the whole thing. Sure he had been drunk-but she seriously doubted that would have affected his judgment that much. After all-he started the kiss didn't he? He wouldn't have done that unless he had felt something too right? She knew she could trust him. The worst that could happen is he could tell her he had just been curious about what a kiss felt like-but what would she say then?

Her second beer was downed and she figured she had better head out to meet him. She quickly changed into a fresh pair of jeans and a sky-blue button up shirt over a white tank. She dragged a brush through her hair for several minutes until she was satisfied with her results; and splashed some water on her face to try and cool down the glowing redness in her cheeks. Comfortable with her appearance, she slipped on her boots and headed for the door. She had a belly full of liquid courage and her heart was nearly pounding out of her chest.

* * *

Nick didn't need to be a detective to know that there was something wrong with Nora. On the journey back from Goodneighbor she had been talkative but somewhat distant. When they entered the city it seemed like she hadn't been able to get away from him fast enough. She had muttered something about errands and meeting him later so quickly that she left him staring at her retreating back, feeling extremely confused. Nick wound up back at his office where his secretary made little effort to hide her enthusiasm at what she called his "new look." After grilling him for a few minutes about the procedure and how he was currently feeling; she presented him proudly with a parcel wrapped neatly in an old edition of Publick Occurrences. Nick opened it to reveal a new-albeit slightly tattered-tan trench coat.

"Ellie-you really didn't have to do this. My old coat is just fine!" He had objected. He watched her pout just a little to tease him and she slapped him affectionately on his arm.

"You have so many patches on your old coat I can't even tell what color it used to be!" She shook her head disapprovingly at the garment in question laying over the back of Nick's office chair. "Besides-the new you deserves new duds! I won't take no for an answer Nick Valentine!" She chided him as he started to object. "I'm sure Nora will like it..." Ellie added with a mischievous edge to her voice. Nick glanced her way and saw her smiling coyly; he sighed inwardly.

"Now just what do you mean by that?" He asked, turning to her. The look on Ellie's face registered one of disbelief.

"Oh c'mon Nick...you know-for a detective-you really do miss the obvious sometimes. And it's obvious that gal's crazy about you." Nick looked back down at his desk cluttered with files and began an attempt to organize them.

"I don't know what you are talking about. Nora and I are friends. And even if we-I don't think that she...honestly! How the hell am I supposed to get any work done with all this mess piling up?" Nick abandoned his stacking of papers and rummaged around in his pockets for his smokes. Ellie smiled knowingly at him and retrieved her coat from the rack by the door. Slipping it over her shoulders she glanced at him and laughed a little.

"You should tell her Nick." He paused while lighting a cigarette, his lighter poised in midair. The flame flickered against a slight breeze and went out as she creaked open the door and he looked her way.

"Tell her what?" He narrowed his eyes at her. Ellie just grinned as she puled her coat closer about her neck.

"That you're in love with her." Nick froze where he stood, and watched as the door to his office closed behind her. 'Damn woman,' he thought to himself; striking flame to his lighter once more and lighting up his cigarette. The smoke curled up around his face and he sighed. 'She knows me better than I do sometimes.'

 ***OOOOOO...we are almost at the last chapter! I had a lot of fun writing this so please leave a comment or critique as you feel is necessary. Any feedback helps to improve my stories and is greatly appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

***I just want to start off by thanking those of you who have read and/or are following my story. When I check the traffic graph it makes me feel good to know that you guys like my story. Please leave a review if you can to help me improve my writing and any suggestions you may have. Criticism is also welcome if there is something you feel should be different. Thank you again and enjoy the next chapter!***

Nora shuffled along the back paths of the city leading to Nick's office. The sun had set and the light shining from the stadium sky-line struggled to penetrate the many homes and shops crammed onto what used to be the field. Some string lights here and there served to illuminate the run-down alleyways and common areas. It was getting later in the year and she could feel a crisp breeze in the air. Nora walked along quietly-mentally rehearsing the conversation she was about to have. She didn't know if Nick would accept her feelings or not, but she knew she couldn't keep holding on to this for much longer. She hoped he would still be in his office as she had wanted to have this conversation in private. As she rounded the corner leading to his doorway she was so lost in thought she nearly ran down someone coming towards her out of the alleyway. Startled, Nora looked up to see Ellie trying to regain her balance as she stumbled over some loose sheet metal on the ground.

"Oh my God, Ellie! I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention-are you ok?" Ellie smiled at Nora and held out her hands with a gesture of exasperation.

"You know...the sooner you two figure this out the better-and safer-things will be for all of us!" Ellie laughed at her as she straightened her coat on her shoulders. Nora just looked at her friend in confusion.

"What?" She saw the other woman smile as she grasped her hands warmly.

"Nick is waiting for you in his office." Without another word, Ellie passed on by and left Nora in the alley staring after her; her brows knitted together in concern.

* * *

Nick was sitting comfortably at his desk-staring distractedly at an open case file. He rested back against the arms of his chair and twirled a cigarette between his fingers. 'Neighbor dispute...missing property...money owed to proprieter...' the words in the file began to blur together in his eyes and he seemed to be drifting farther and farther away from his desk. He lazily took a drag from his smoke and exhaled, the feel of the smoke in his throat still slightly foreign to him. 'Dammit!' he thought, and he closed the open files to put them away in a drawer. He was never going to get any work done with thinking about Nora. Thanks to the memories of that pre-war cop the Institute had planted into his head he felt he had known what human emotions felt like. Looking back now; those imprinted emotions were more like echos of what he now knew was the real thing. He had felt happiness, jealousy, longing...and dared he say-love? He had felt all of this with the same person; the woman he had been traveling with for nearly five years. He thought about all the times they had saved eachother's asses in a firefight. The many nights he had spent holding her when she had woken up crying from a dream about her son or husband. He thought about the soft curve of her face, and the fullness of her lips. Those lips he had so desperately wanted to kiss the night before. She had a smile like sunshine-and eyes that seemed to stare right through him to his soul-if he was sure had one. No-he wasn't getting any work done anytime soon.

His unattended smoke fizzled and burned out in his fingers. He cursed to himself and reached into his pocket for another just as the door to his office creaked open. He didn't even bother to look up as he spoke.

"Ellie-if you want to pick on me some more, I'm really not in the mood." He tossed his pack on the desk then stopped short when he looked up. Nora stood before him, looking rather fetching in a comfortable pair of ripped jeans and a light-blue button-up shirt. The shirt was half undone allowing him a tantalizing view of her breasts covered modestly by a white tank. She had let her hair fall about her shoulders and he felt his hands itching to play with the soft curls of her lengths. With her signature bright smile, Nick felt himself giving in to his emotions. 'Ah-who the hell am I kidding?' He thought to himself. 'I love this woman completely.'

* * *

Nora had stood outside Nick's door for at least ten or fifteen minutes trying to work up the courage to face him. Now that she was standing here-she had no fucking clue what to say. Nick too seemed to be speechless, and for a few seconds they both just stared at eachother. Finally, she managed to break the silence with a nervous laugh.

"Can I bum a smoke?" She gestured to the crumpled pack on his desk. Nick handed the pack over to her and she took one out. He rose from his chair slightly to light it for her as she leaned over his desk. For a moment she was entranced by the way the flame danced in his eyes and she pulled back; taking the seat opposite him in front of his desk. In the lengthening silence that followed she took time to really give him a once-over. Looking at him now; she realized he looked exactly like a detective from some old movie. His dark hair and features made her weak in the knees and she was sure she could lose herself staring into those mocha eyes of his. He sat with his head resting on one hand, his sleeves rolled up to the elbows and his tie loosened about his neck. He was so damned sexy she found she had a hard time looking away.

"So...what brings you here? I thought we were meeting up later?" Nick smiled at her and reached into his desk to produce a bottle of whiskey and two glasses from a bottom drawer. Nora accepted a glass and took a long drink of the sweet brown liquor. Nick raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"Careful now..."he warned, "this stuff is no joke...trust me." He laughed but still refilled her glass.

"Well you know-I can't let you have all the fun." She downed another mouthful and coughed slightly. "Wanna just stay in tonight? I don't feel like dealing with another huge crowd. Besides-" another drink, this time smaller, "if you overdo it again and pass out I don't have to carry you home."

"Really? I get the feeling you're going to enjoy teasing me about that for a long time." She watched Nick tip back his glass and down nearly half of its contents. Nora chuckled to herself.

"Nick my friend-you are a constant source of amusement." And with another swig her whiskey was gone.

 ***Sorry...I know I said this was gonna be the last chapter-but as I wrote I really wanted to make the finale better...and I tried several renditions but I think I finally settled on one I liked. This next chapter will be the last I promise! Please leave a comment and thank you again for reading this!***


	6. Chapter 6

***Sorry! I know this one is really late! I must have re-written this thing a dozen times before I was satisfied with the result. I wanted it sensual but not too raunchy. Anyways-thank you in advance and I hope you enjoy!**

Nick was glad they hadn't gone out; he was enjoying this time spent with her. They had moved from his desk to a couch sitting against the far wall and had polished off nearly half the bottle of whiskey in the process. They had sat for the last hour laughing together and telling stories.

"Oh man!" She was saying. "Remember when Hancock took _way_ too much of that bad batch of Psycho? And we found him later running down the middle of the street in Sanctuary in his underwear screaming that he was covered in radroaches?" Nick nearly spit out his drink laughing as she talked.

"Wait-what?! When did this happen?" Nora narrowed her eyes and stared off into space for a moment. Nick took that opportunity to admire her profile in the dwindling light from the flickering lanterns in his office.

"About a year ago? wait...maybe that wasn't you...I think you were off on a case that week. Wow...it must have been RJ then." Nick stilled a little at the mention of that guy's name. He knew the two of them had spent some time traveling together; and he couldn't help the fresh tide of jealousy rising up in his chest. He knew it was crazy-but he didn't like the idea of her spending time alone with any other man. He didn't think there was anything going on between them-but he still remembered the way she had looked at him the previous night. His heart beat faster as he thought about her hand on his arm and the way he had winked at her. Nick had wanted to ask her what MacCready had meant by his parting statement: "I'm sure we will have stuff to talk about." What was he insinuating? They hadn't seen MacCready the day they had left-and Nora hadn't mentioned him since. Nick swished his whiskey around his glass and stared distractedly into the dark-amber liquid. If there was something going on between her and that ex-Gunner he wished she would tell him. He had hoped that after all these years she trusted him enough to know she could tell him anything.

As he sat there thinking he watched her sigh and wipe the tears of laughter from her eyes. Her face had a slight pink flush to it from the alcohol that Nick thought made her look even more beautiful. She smiled at him and laid her head back against the couch.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She asked casually. He thought then she might not want to know what he was thinking; as his mind took him to dirty places while he watched the rise and fall of her breasts beneath her shirt. She had woken something up inside him, and their close proximity right now wasn't helping much. Maybe it was the alcohol-maybe he just wanted to know so badly he couldn't stand it. Whatever it was; he couldn't help the flow of words now tumbling from his mouth.

"We're really good friends right? I mean-you know you can trust me?" She smiled and warmly patted his hand-his pulse quickened.

"Nick-I trust you more than anyone, you know that."

"I know...I just...I saw you with that...MacCready fellow." He paused and watched her face for any change, she seemed surprised. "You looked like you were enjoying yourself. I just wanted you to be careful. I remember what you went through with Preston. I don't want you to get hurt again." She was silent, and his heart raced in his chest as he awaited her reply. Suddenly-comprehension dawned on her face and she burst out laughing. He looked at her confused, as she struggled to maintain her composure long enough to breathe. When she finally settled down she smiled her radiant smile and held his hand.

"Nick! Me and RJ? Are you kidding me?" She giggled again and continued. "For a detective you sure do miss the obvious." She raised her glass to her lips and drank it's contents down. Nick continued to stare at her, expecting an explanation.

"RJ's been after Cait for months now. He's really shy believe it or not. He asked me to talk to Cait for him at the party and see if she was interested in seeing anyone. Did you think we were getting involved or something?" She stared into his eyes and he found himself getting lost again. A wave of relief washed over him and he grinned happily. Her eyes were the color of autumn and seemed to glitter every time she looked at him and he was finding it nearly impossible to look away. In her he saw everything he wanted and needed. His memories of the past were not real-this was. This beautiful woman sitting beside him was everything in the world to him. She dominated his every thought and her very presence made him feel more alive than he had ever felt. Nick took a breath and decided right then and there-the hell with it. He was jumping in feet first.

"I do remember last night," he began. "And I don't know about you-but I'm glad it happened. I wanted to kiss you Nora. I have for a long time. I've been thinking about you all day-I can't help it." He set down his glass and scooted closer to her on the couch. "You have no idea how badly I want to finish what I started. I love you Nora...please tell me you feel the same." Nick found he was breathing a little heavier and his heart was racing beneath his skin. He waited for what felt like an eternity before he saw her brilliant smile spread across her face.

"Oh Nick you stinker!" She laughed. "And here I had this whole speech worked up and you beat me to the punch!" He was confused a moment-was she telling him she felt for him too? He was about to ask her just that when she crawled across the couch to him and placed herself on his lap. She straddled his legs and rested her hands on his shoulders. Nick found himself smiling up at her; breathing in the scent of her hair and feeling the warmth of her skin. He placed one hand against the small of her back and reached up to cup her face with the other. Nick stroked her cheek softly and stared at her.

"So...does this mean what I think it means?" He asked her softly. The tension between them so thick he could almost feel it. She leaned down gently in answer and pressed her lips against his.

He could have sworn he was short-circuting. When her lips touched his-his heart beat even faster, his mind went blank, and for a moment he forgot to breathe. The kiss started delicately enough-but when she parted her lips slightly he took full advantage and dipped his tongue into her sweet mouth. She gasped then moaned, deepening the kiss with her own tongue. Nora pressed herself closer to him, her arms winding around his neck and her fingers digging into his scalp. He groaned with passion and twisted her hair in his hand. They were both breathless when they finally broke apart and his mouth immediately laid claim to her exposed neck. Her hands held him to her as he tugged on her hair-pulling her head back and allowng him more room to roam. Nick kissed and nipped at her collar bone-eliciting little gasps of pleasure in return. His free hand left her back and traveled south-gently gripping onto her rear through her jeans. 'My God!' he thought, 'Her body feels amazing!' Nora sighed and ground herself into him. She pressed her body closer to him and rubbed herself provacatively against his sex. Nick could feel himself getting larger in response and his breath came in short, rapid bursts.

"You know you are torturing me right?" He managed to gasp out as she rocked her hips against him. He heard her giggle as he traced another line of kisses up and down her neck.

"You aint seen nothin yet." Her hands momentarily left his hair to fiddle with the buttons on her shirt. She worked it loose and tugged it off her shoulders, tossing it to the floor. Nick couldn't stand it-he just needed to feel more of her skin. With a low growl his hands flew to the bottom of her tank-tugging it up and over her head. Satisfied with his work, Nick anxiously claimed his prize. He gripped onto one breast firmly with his right hand, stroking her back with his left. Her skin was so soft and he nipped and licked on her earlobe with fervor. As he squeezed her through her thin cotton bra she cried out with desire. She dipped her head down again and held him with a deep kiss. His hand explored her breasts freely; playing with her hard nipples as he sneaked his fingers under the fabric. Nick heard her muffled squeak of pleasure and he teased her a little more, flicking the tip of one nipple with his fingernail.

"FUCK NICK!" She gasped out. Nick grinned in response.

"With pleasure." He countered. And in one swift movement he picked her up by her rear, spun around and laid her down on the couch. Settling himself between her legs he pulled on his own shirt, growing impatient and tearing it slightly as he yanked it off his shoulders. Nora set her hands to exploring his bare chest. She ran her fingers up and down his skin and he reveled in the feel of it. Reaching behind her, he clumsily tugged at the clasp of her bra for several moments. Nora laughed at him when he had little success and undid the eyeloop herself. Nick pulled the fabric away and just stared for a moment-enjoying the fullness of her perfectly formed breasts. He caressed her softly, earning little mewls from her as he did so. But to him it wasn't enough; he suddenly had to know what she tasted like. Without hesitation, he leaned down and took one of her nipples into his mouth. She gasped as he sucked and bit onto the tender flesh and he used his free hand to twist the other nipple between his fingers. Nora couldn't take it anymore. She squeezed her eyes shut and gasped for air.

"Oh god Nick! I need you! Please Nick...please..." Nick laughed against her skin, Nora could feel his hot breath and it gave her goosebumps.

"Only too happy to oblige ma'am." And his hands quickly undid her jeans, sliding them down and off her legs. Her underwear didn't last too much longer, and soon she lay naked beneath his hot gaze. She watched as he stood and undid his pants; and her memory did not fail her. 'Holy shit...this man is incredible...' she found herself thinking. She blushed at the sight of him naked and pressed her hands to her flaming cheeks. Nick saw this and knelt down over her-pulling her hands away and gently kissing her fingertips.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to. I can wait." She smiled up at him and slowly ran her hand down the side of his face. He closed his eyes at her touch, enjoying the way she made him feel with just a simple caress.

"I want this. I want you Nick Valentine. All this time...you're the only one I want to be with. I love you." Her eyes brimmed with emotion and his heart leapt. He leaned into her, kissing her passionately as she moaned into his open mouth. They started slow-and he paused breifly over her. She gripped onto his hips and he let himself be pulled into her. Nick tried to be delicate-not wanting to hurt her; and her eyes widened as she sighed in content when he filled her. With her encouragement-he began moving slowly within her. The sensation was intense and he found he was having a hard time holding back. Nora began to pull him into her harder and faster; and he lost all control.

Her legs wrapped around his waist and Nora gripped onto his shoulders and neck. She kissed him desperately; almost like if she stopped she would never be able to live again. They rocked together frantically, neither one in control. Soon it became too much for either one to handle and they found themselves staring deep into eachother's eyes as the force of their combined climaxes wreaked havoc on their sore bodies. Nick collapsed down onto the couch and Nora held him close to her. Both were breathing hard and shaking from exertion and it was some time before Nick was able to stand up from the couch. He gathered a spent Nora up into his arms and began to carry her to the stairs leading to his bed. She gave a satisfied sigh and kissed his neck delicately; enjoying the salty-sweet taste of his skin.

They lay in the bed together drinking in the feel of eachother's bodies. Nick felt he had never been happier in his entire existence. They moved together twice more in the night; stopping only to doze before falling on eachother again. Nick found his appetite for her insatiable; and Nora realized she would never be able to get enough of him. When they finally slept, Nora closed her eyes deliciously; looking forward to the rest of their lives trying to satisfy their hunger for one another.

 ***Well...there you have it folks! Please leave a review if you found my material to be entertaining! I plan on writing another story soon-this one will be longer I hope and will center on another character of the series that Bethesda did not allow me to romance : ( Thank you for reading and hope to hear from you soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I just can't leave well enough alone...Was playing a bit of Fallout recently and thought this story wasn't quite finished yet. This chapter takes place some months following the last chapter. Nick Valentine comes home to Diamond City to find a mischievous Nora waiting for him with a surprise. Raunchy antics ensue. (Really-can't help myself) Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!**

It was late into the evening when he finally made it back to good old Diamond City. The guards at the entrance nodded to him as he passed and he smiled back. The past few months had been busy for him. Cases were piling up, and he had just spent a week away from home on the last one. He was looking forward to some rest and relaxation, and of course; time with his favorite gal.

They had been nearly inseparable since that night. Nick found his hunger for her growing with each passing second. He never realized just how much he had needed this in his life. Someone who was always there for him whenever he needed it. Someone who filled his heart with warmth and his life with purpose. She was perfect, completely and totally perfect. Every kiss was a promise that she would love him till the end of time. He now understood why some humans would go to great lengths to achieve this level of companionship.

He made his way eagerly down the alleyway towards his office. He planned to change out of his dirty traveling clothes and make his way over to her place. He was almost certain she didn't know he was home yet. He had called ahead to tell Ellie he was coming home, but had told her not to tell Nora. He wanted to surprise her. He had something he wanted to ask her, and maybe pick up right where they had left off a week ago. When he had told her he was heading out she had pouted a little, he found that extremely attractive; but he promised he would be back in no time. She had sent him off with a mind-melting kiss that almost made him decide to delay his departure for another day or two. Even now as he walked his fingers were itching to tangle in that hair of hers and never let go.

He made it to the door of his office and quickly pushed it open. It was a little dark inside, save for some candles lit here and there, but he knew immediately there was someone waiting for him. His office chair was turned away from the door and he could only see the silhouette of a person sitting there wearing a hat and the soft curl of smoke rising from a lit cigarette.

"I'm sorry-but my office is closed for the night." He began. "If you would like you can come back in the morning and we can talk then." He stared at the back of the chair patiently. Then a familiar voice echoed through the empty room.

"Oh but Mr. Valentine...I think you'll find that my case holds something of great interest to you." She purred at him before she turned around to face him. His breath caught in his throat as he clapped eyes on her. In the dimly-lit room he could barely make out her tiny frame in his large chair. She leaned forward and struck a match to light the lantern on his desk. The light hit her and illuminated this sexy minx of a woman. She was wearing her beloved Silver Shroud costume; her auburn hair falling freely down about her shoulders under the black and silver fedora. As she leaned back and kicked her legs up onto his desk he realized she was wearing the coat, black high heels with stockings...and not much else. He was treated with a tantalizing view of her upper thighs as she lounged casually and smirked at the look of appreciation on his face. _Damn..._ he thought, his groin already tightening at the sight. _This dame is gonna kill me..._

Nick took a step forwards and decided to play into her little game a bit. "What can I do for you ma'am?" He asked with a smile on his face. She stubbed out her cigarette and batted her eyelashes at him coyly.

"I seem to be having a little trouble recently. You see...I have certain needs that should be met...perhaps you could help me Detective..." As she spoke she playfully ran her fingers up and down the collar of her coat, opening the neck ever so slightly. Nick narrowed his eyes in anticipation.

"And what can this humble citizen do for the great Silver Shroud?" He asked her. She dropped her legs from the desk and stood. He waited for her patiently as she walked around to face him. Her hands tugged at the fastenings to his coat and opened it so she could run her hands over his chest and slide the fabric off his shoulders to the floor behind him.

"I'm going to need you to satisfy my yearnings Nick Valentine...a girl can get lonely around here. Besides..." she stepped back and undid the belt of her coat. The fabric split, exposing a strip of white flesh running from her neck down to the black outline of her lacy underwear. "From the looks of it you could use some satisfaction of your own." She stood several feet from him, her coat opened enough to give him just a taste of what was to come. But it wasn't enough. He felt his heart racing, and his skin seemed to burn like fire as he stared at her. He took a deep breath.

"I think I know how I can help..." He he drawled out. He stepped towards her and slowly ran his fingers from her soft belly up between the valley of her breasts and to her throat. She let out a sweet sigh at the sensation of his touch and tilted her head back. When his hands got to the back of her neck he started playing with the soft tendrils of her hair. No matter how much he tried, he knew he could never get enough of this feeling. Nick gently placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her around so that her back was against him. He pressed himself into her, making sure she knew exactly how much he had missed her.

"Mmmmmm...I missed you baby..." she sighed out, momentarily breaking character. Nick brushed the hair from her neck and pressed a kiss to her newly exposed neck.

"We keep the hat, shoes and stockings on...everything else goes." He mumbled into her ear. Nick felt her body tremble at his words and it filled him with an immense feeling of desire. He parted the edges of her coat, exposing her naked upper half to his roving hands. She stood still as he slowly dragged the fabric down her arms and tossed it to the side. With that now gone, he was allowed free reign of her delicious body. His fingers trailed against her smooth skin and gripped hungrily at her breasts. She moaned and pressed herself harder into him; the touch of her almost driving him insane. Nick kissed and nipped at her neck and shoulders as his hands massaged his current favorite part of her body. _God! This woman was intoxicating!_

Nick rested his hands on her hips and guided her over to the side of his desk. He glanced over her shoulder at the clutter there. Clutter that had to be dealt with. He left her momentarily as he attempted to put some of the things away. When he looked her way again her hands were playing with the rosy buds of her breasts and the flimsy fabric of her panties. That sent him over the edge. In a fit of wanton desire he shoved the remainder of the items on his desk to the floor and stepped back behind her.

Nora cried out as Nick pressed her body down onto the surface of his desk. She heard the jingling of his belt as he undid his trousers. Her heart raced and her body trembled as she felt the man she loved trail his fingers down her back to the rim of her panties. He ran his fingers playfully under the elastic for a moment before drawing them down her legs to the floor where she stepped out of them. Her head rested against the cool wood of his desk as her rear was in the air, waiting for him. Her breasts were pressed firmly into the table top as she arched her back. She waited for what felt like an eternity. Then, her body jolted at the sensation of his long fingers against her folds. Nora gasped out, gritting her teeth as he stroked her up and down. Her hips rotated into his hand as he played with the sensitive skin outside her core. It was almost too much. She was torn between wanting him inside her and wanting him to continue his sensual torture of her quivering body. She had certainly taught him well over these past few months; as he continued to drive her insane with his expert hands.

"Oh..." She growled..."Nick...I...mmmmm..." She heard him chuckle behind her.

"You want more?" He asked silkily. In response, she pressed herself more firmly against his hand. Nora heard him suck in a deep breath.

"God I love you Nora." He gasped out, and he spread her legs wider to plunge deep inside to her very soul.

After teasing her so effectively, Nick was overjoyed to be finally inside of her welcoming warmth. His hands held firmly onto her hips for a moment while he reveled in the feeling. Then his body took over and he moved within her slowly. Her gasps and moans of pleasure encouraged him as he picked up speed. The desk creaked and shifted with the power of his thrusts and she dug her fingernails into the wood. She felt incredible, and he found himself mirroring the sounds she was making as he was pushed further and further out of control.

Nick suddenly thought of something he hadn't tried yet and dug his fingernails into the smooth skin of her exposed back. Nora made an animalistic groan of pleasure and arched herself to meet him. "You like that huh?" He asked her. She nodded and mumbled incoherently as she reached behind her to pull his hands back. Nick continued to dig deep red scratches into her flesh as she cried out. He quickly gathered her loose hair at the nape of her neck and pulled her body up against him as he continued to pound into her harder and harder. He grabbed at her breasts as her fingers found their way to the back of his neck. But while this was the sexiest position he had been in, it wasn't exactly the most maneuverable.

Nick quickly pulled away and turned her around to face him. Her lips immediately found his and she destroyed his mouth with the kiss to end all kisses. He closed his eyes and smoothed his hands over every inch of her body he could find. Nora's fingers undid the buttons of his shirt and pulled it apart. Her hands dragged along his chest and toyed with the soft hair there. He reached down grabbed onto her rear, hoisting her up onto his desk once more.

When he entered her again he felt like the pressure within his body was almost too much to bear. She clutched onto him for a while, kissing at his lips and exposed skin frantically between thrusts. When she lay her body down again and he was treated to the impeccable view of her bare body he was filled with an even greater desire than he had yet felt. With each thrust of his hips her breasts moved in tandem, driving him all but insane. His movements became more frantic, his breathing more labored, and with one final thrust he managed to push the both of them over the edge into oblivion.

Nick lowered his body slightly onto hers, the sounds of their breathing filling the empty space around them. For a moment Nora was just lying there; eyes closed and smiling like a Cheshire cat. Nick gently pulled out of her and flopped down into his office chair, thoroughly exhausted.

After a moment she rolled her head lazily to face him, her legs still dangling off the edge. She smiled sweetly and he grinned back.

"That was quite the welcome home." Nick laughed at her. "By the way, did Ellie tell you I was coming? I told her not to say anything, I wanted to be the one to surprise you." She giggled and lifted herself off the desk with a grown. Nora landed on the floor and kicked her heels to the side. She then tip-toed over to where he sat and settled into his lap. Nick wound his arms around her holding her close and not willing to let her go anytime soon.

"I pressured it out of her. Don't tell me you're complaining?" She asked him simply. Nick just chuckled and shook his head.

"Not a bit Doll. In fact, I'm looking forward to any more surprises you got up your sleeves." He kissed her forehead tenderly. Nora rested against his shoulder and sighed in content.

"I promise not to disappoint Mr. Valentine." And she was silent a moment. It was then Nick remembered the bag inside his pants pocket. He reached down and pulled it loose, revealing a small golden ring which he held up in front of her closed eyelids.

"I hope not, _Mrs. Valentine."_ He whispered into her ear. He was silent a moment while he let his words sink in. Then her eyes opened in shock and she gasped. Nick found his heart racing as he waited for her reply. For a moment she was silent, then she reached out and gingerly took the ring from his fingers and slid it onto her own.

"It's about damn time." She teased. And the sound of their laughter echoed off the walls of the Valentine Detective Agency.


End file.
